I don't regret
by TheRedHatter
Summary: Odd noises in Hanover House without regrets and eating problems.


**I don´t regret **

It was one of those quiet days in Hanover House. Merril, Spencer and Justin were sitting in the common room. Spencer and Justin were studying for an exam, for the next day, and Merril was doing her homework.

"How are things going Merril?" Spencer asked.

"I´m almost done, and you guys?" she said looking at them over her pile of books.

"Half way there" said Justin. "I'm getting hungry and dinner time still isn't for another two hours."

"Me too. I wish we had our junk food. Merril why can we have are junk food back?" Spencer asked, begging with his eyes to his girlfriend.

"No you guys, those things are bad for you. If you want I could make you some sandwiches?" She said.

"Okay, thanks." They both replied almost happy. Merril's food was good, but since she had forbidden the junk food all over Hanover House they were starting to feel like junkies without their drugs.

She got up tidying her clothes as a Hanover came into the common room and sat in the table where she was.

"Hey, Merril. Did you finish your calculus homework, because I'm having some trouble. Can you help me?" He asked.

She looked at the Hanover, who had just come in. It was Clay Peterson, he was a junior like her and they were friends, since he only had three older brothers he had always wanted a sister and everybody in Hanover loved Merril like a sister or a mother, except for Spencer.

"Sure Clay, but let me make these two a sandwich and I will help you, would you want one?" she asked him.

"Yes, I love the ones you make, thank you" he said. Merril's food was great and nobody refused her food when she offered it.

"Okay, I will be back in a minute" she started to walk out of the room when she paused "have any of you seen Danny, do you think he wants one too?" she asked the guys, who were already talking about what kind of sandwiches she was going to make.

"No, I haven´t seen him today" Justin said.

"Me neither" Spencer added.

"I have. I saw him run like crazy to his room shutting the door" he paused "and then this strange noise came from the room" Clay said a little nervous.

"What kind of noises?" Justin asked.

"I don´t know."

"Sexy noises? Creepy noises? What kind of noises?" Spencer asked a little annoyed.

"I don´t know, noises, like moaning but also crying" Clay said a little more nervous.

"SPENCER, JUSTIN" Merril said worried.

The four of them ran to Danny´s room. When they got there, they heard the noises just like Clay had said before.

"Danny are you in there?" Justin asked as he knocked on the door. The noises stopped and it all became silence

"Danny are you okay?" Justin asked again now trying to open the door but it was locked. "Open the door Danny".

"No, go away" they heard Danny say in a low voice, like he was covering his mouth.

"We´re not going anywhere open the door Danny" Spencer said to his friend.

"Yes, open the door Danny" Merril said. She was really sounding worried.

"No, go away" Danny said again.

Justin more annoyed than worried, took out his master key and unlocked the door.

When Spencer opened the door, they were expecting to find his friend crying or hurt, but they never thought they were going to find him like that. Danny was surrounded by bags of cheetos, more that 15 bags around him almost all of them empty. One was in his hands, his mouth and fingers were orange, and he was like a little kid covered in cheese.

"DANNY ABBOT, what are you doing?" It was Merril who burst out first.

"I DON´T REGRET NOTHING, MERRIL, NOTHING, NOTHING!" he shouted as he tried to fill his mouth with more cheetos, before she had the opportunity of taking them away from him.

Justin was the one who got to him first "you had cheetos and didn't tell me?" he said as he also filled his mouth with cheetos.

Spencer was next to Justin taking the bag away from him also eating.

"SPENCER, JUSTIN!" Merril shouted.

"Sorry Merril, we need this" Spencer, "we need it, Merril" Justin added.

"But Spencer" Merril said angry with the face all red.

"Merril can we have the sandwiches with the cheetos?" Justin said with his mouth full.

"Arrrrrr" Merril screamed and stormed out the room.

"Merril I still need help!" Clay ran after her.

The three Hanover's sat on the floor surrounded by the bags of cheetos, still eating.

"Do you think she's still going to make us the sandwiches?" Justin asked.

Spencer shook his head "no, not for us"

"Bummer."


End file.
